Esdeath
Esdeath is an antagonist and general in Akame ga Kill!. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Anna "Polar" Star vs Esdeath *Captain America vs General Esdeath *Darth Vader VS Esdeath *Dio Brando vs Esdeath *Esdeath vs Armstrong *Esdeath vs Azula *Esdeath vs. Catherine *Esdeath vs. Cinder *Esdeath VS Iris Heart (Complete) *Esdeath vs. Satsuki Kiryūin *Esdeath VS Sub-Zero (Complete) *Gray Fullbuster vs Esdeath (Complete) *Ragyo Kiryuin vs. Esdeath (Complete) *Scorpion vs Esdeath *Solana Frost VS Esdeath (Complete) *Weiss Schnee VS Esdeath (Complete) *Esdeath vs Elsa Possible Opponents *Balrog (Middle Earth) *[Frost (DC Comics) *Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) *Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Jean-Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) *Nosferatu Zodd (Berserk) *Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) *Ravana (Final Fantasy XIV) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bleach) History Esdeath was born in the Northern Frontier Lands, being the daughter of the Partas Clan's chief. At a young age, her mother died at the hands of an Ultra-Class Danger Beast, resulting with her being raised by her father, becoming a skilled and formidable fighter. She became comfortable with inflicting pain on living things after seeing animals she caught being gutted by her father and lived by his creed: "The strong survive and the weak die". One day, she went on an outing only to return to the Tribe and find it destroyed, seeing people dead or dying. After finding her father mortally wounded and seeing him die, she vowed to get stronger, eventually joining the Empire's military. She rised through the ranks rapidly and was later allowed to choose a Teigu. Selecting the Demon God's Manifestation: Demon's Extract, she took the urn it was contained in and drank from it. After a brief struggle with it, she managed to tame the power flowing through her, enabling her to become known as the strongest in the Empire. Death Battle Info Background * Age: Early 20s * Height: 5'7" * Weight: ??? * General in the Empire's Army (Equivalent to 5-Star General of the Army) * Leader of the Jaegers Police Force * Known as the Empire's strongest Weapons and Abilities Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract * Grants Cryokinetic abilities, being able to summon and manipulate Ice * Can freeze existing water and create ice out of nothing * Weissschnabel (White Mouth) - Summons multiple icicles and launches at a single target * Grauhorn (Grey Horn) - Creates a horn of ice to pierce a target * Hagelsprung (Hail Pounce) - Creates a giant sphere of ice to crush enemies * Mahapadma - A technique that freezes time and space for a short period of time * Ice Cavalry - Creates an army of ice centaur soldiers Long Rapier * Can use with extreme precision and speed * Can cut down multiple foes in one slice Abilities * Heightened strength * Heightened speed * Hand-to-hand expert * Master Strategist * Expert on human physiology and torture Feats * Won numerous battles for the Empire * Hunted and killed Danger Beasts as a child * Single-handedly froze 400,000 people in a campaign * Killed Night Raid member Susanoo * Broken the sanity of Numa Seika * Killed a group of humanoid Danger Beasts in a single attack Weaknesses * Bloodlust easily takes control in battle * Will allow survivors for future battles * Mahapadma can only be used once every 24 hours and can be nullified by anyone with Ice resistance Category:Female Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Villains Category:Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Time Manipulators Category:Japan Combatants Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Military Combatants Category:Combatants that can fly Category:Army Leader